


Laughter

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: 2 snippets





	1. Chapter 1

Her laughter was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. It was not perfect, not even melodic. It was raw and pure. It sometimes sounded like a pig and it sometimes came with no sound at all. Sometimes it was a mocking, but most times, it lifted Janey’s heart. She had never thought that she could fall in love with a laugh, but here she was, hopelessly writing the most awesome children stories ever, about a blue eyed girl with a shrill laugh and all the weapons in the world to carry out her childish games. She loved it.


	2. Lost

Tiny Tina was her father’s nickname for her, because when she was born, she was so tiny that he did not dare hold her in fear that she would break in his grasp. Now, it was a name in memory of her father, because these rough hands had not been enough when he was killed. Her mother had not been much help when it came to grief, as she only caused more by her own death. Maybe killing those who brought this pain upon her was the answer? Yeah.. Just no. But, Janey ‘Author of Stupid Children Stories’ Springs, was.


End file.
